The Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core will join and expand the existing Biostatistics Core and computational aspects of the existing Genomics Core of the current DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE in one Core under the leadership of the Core Director, Dr. Meredith Regan, and Co-Director, Dr. Pablo Tamayo. The new integrated Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core reflects the growth of computational, data- intensive approaches to cancer research at cancer centers around the country. The Core personnel will draw from expertise at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI), the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH), and the Broad Institute, a research collaboration of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and Harvard academic and medical communities that focuses on genomic medicine. The DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core will provide consultation and collaboration on all research activities within the SPORE, including Projects, Developmental Projects, Projects of the Career Development Awardees, and the other SPORE Cores to ensure the highest standards of scientific rigor in all areas, including study design, data management and integrity, and data analysis and interpretation. The specific aims are to: 1. Provide biostatistical and computational biology expertise for the planning and design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of laboratory, genomic, animal, translational, clinical (including associated correlative studies), and epidemiological studies for SPORE projects, Developmental Projects, Projects of the Career Development Awardees, and other SPORE Cores. 2. Provide consultation on data collection, storage and quality assurance, statistics, and computational biology software and programs and coordination of laboratory results with parameters and outcomes from clinical studies or clinical/translational research databases. 3. Provide short-term biostatistics and computational biology consulting to the entire group of SPORE researchers.